1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an aid for performing sit-ups and more particularly pertains to an aid that includes a strap of material which can be extended across the ankles of a user and includes two assemblies for receiving the strap of material in a rolled up orientation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of exercising devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, foot holding devices for use in conjunction with performing exercises are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,163,889 discloses a portable foot/hand holding device used in performing sit-ups. The device is constructed of three parts; an anchor, a connecting line and a foot/hand bar. The device is used in conjunction with a walk-through door.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,682,475 discloses an exercising device which includes a foot restraining means. The foot holding bar can be positioned at a number of locations.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,705,270 discloses a portable exercise device. The device is adapted to extend beneath a door and provide an anchor for one or more body parts of an individual performing exercises.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,629,179 discloses a foot holding apparatus for use in performing sit-up exercises the apparatus has a pair of foot holding devices each of which are provided with a clamping device by which it can be secured to the bottom of a door.
Still yet another example is U.S. Pat. No. 4,121,825 which discloses a portable foot anchor for exercising. The anchor is adapted to engage the lower portion of a door when the latter is in a closed position.
While these exercising devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an apparatus which includes a retractable strap which is adapted to be secured over the ankles of a user. Furthermore, the prior art devices do not illustrate an apparatus for performing sit-ups which can be secured to the floor or ground.
In this respect, the apparatus according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus that is useful in aiding a person performing bent knee or straight leg sit-ups.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved apparatus to aid in performing sit-ups. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.